The present invention relates to merchandise dispensers that advance a rank of products frontward in a tray as forwardmost products are removed in sequence.
An example of a merchandise dispenser that includes an adjustable spring-powered feature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,089 to A. Rankin, V I. The patented Rankin mechanism includes a track mounting an upright pusher that slides along the track. The front of the pusher engages product packages. The pusher carries a spring that has a front end secured adjacent the front of the track and a coil section carried on the pusher. When the track is loaded with merchandise, the coil of the spring is wound and the wound spring provides stored energy that moves the pusher forward.